User blog:Kissmanga/Horseman 5
Info Appearance Zero is a young woman with blonde hair and red eyes. She usually wears a nun's habit with a lot of cross symbol. Personality Zero is an extremely curious individual that expresses interest in many bizzarre things. She likes to perform experiments and collect samples on human body. Powers Enhanced Strength: Zero possesses an above-average physical strength, able to do a thousand single-handed handstand push-ups, and to punch holes in rock walls with no injury. Enhanced Speed: Zero is capable of moving in an above-average speed. Enhanced Durability: Zero possesses a high durability, s he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from the God Dragon. Enhanced Instinct: Zero possesses a heightened level of instinct, as demonstrated when she can unconsciously moves her body in the best way to defend herself. Immense Reflexes: Zero possesses excellent reflexes, blocking lightspeed attack with ease without having to turn around. Chaotic Mind: The inner workings of Zero mind differ greatly from what could be considered "normal" or "sane" by the standards of most living things. *100 Percent Muscle Usage - bypass mental limitations that prevent people from using their full strength. *Absolute Unpredictability *Alternative Communication *Insanity Inducement - if Zero mind is read. *Mental Breakdown *Possession Immunity - no being can stand being in Zero mind. *Psychic Shield *Reflective Immutability *Stupidity Inducement - if Zero mind is read. *Unknown Existence *Unpredictability Advanced Preparedness: Zero possesses the ability to be aware of how to prevent certain possibilities or scenarios that other people would not consider. *Craft Improvisation *Immune to psychic abilities. *Able to predict Treachery. *May be useful in dire circumstances. *Capable of Tactical Analysis. *Capable of Combat Perception. *Capable of surviving nearly anything by being prepared. Absolute Surviability: Zero can survive anything, death cannot fully take her and the slightest bit of life-force will always remain when it should be impossible, even managing to fully recover. Her resilience is so staggering that even reality warping or existence erasure is not be enough to keep her down. All Language: Zero can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. Intuitive Aptitude: Zero can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. Ability Mastering: 'Zero has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation Abilities 'Conquest Embodiment : Zero is the embodiment of conquest. She can dominate anything, land, or humans. She can become stronger with their own ambitions. Zero can even induce probability of victories in every one of their battles or contests. *Absolute Condition *Ambition Manipulation *Arrogance Inducement *Enhanced Charisma *Indomitable Will *One-Man Army *Subordination Manipulation *Victory Inducement *War Embodiment *Willpower Embodiment **Willpower Manipulation Conquest Empowerment ''': Zero becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the conquest/conquering of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. She is able draw sustenance from conquest/conquering or even slow or stop aging. *Decelerated Aging *Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor *Metabolization *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance '''Vitakinesis: Zero can manipulate healing and healing process, speeding any or all aspects of healing to the point of regenerating, or slowing and blocking healing even if the victim possesses healing abilities such asRegenerative Healing Factor. She can sense the health of anyone and the causes of wounds, diseases or injuries, the health history and possibly even genetic weaknesses and predispositions. *Alleviation *Anti-Regeneration *Condition Restoration *Contaminant Immunity *Curing *Disease Immunity *Disease Manipulation *Flawless Healing *Flawless Restoration *Healing Augmentation *Health Ailment Immunity *Health Drain *Internal Bodily Cleansing *Regeneration Manipulation **Healing **Healing Erasure **Healing Factor Nullification **Regenerative Healing Factor **Regeneration Bestowal *Health Ailment Immunity *Omni Healing *Supernatural Surgery *Superpower Manipulation - health and healing powers only. *Unhealing *Wound Inducement *Wound Transferal *Healing Empowerment *Health Point Meter *Foreign Forces Removal *Medical Magic Contract Power Bestowal: Zero can give a person a power, an object of power or change nearly any event within their power to something as trivial as transporting them to a location or as simple as knowledge on something. Some other uses include being her servant till they die or something as extreme as giving them a plot coupon. *Absolute Buying *Absolute Contract *Assailant *Dark Arts *Double-Edged Power *Guardianship *Oath Keeping - Maybe resulted from creating the contract in order to enforce it. *Oath Manipulation *Powerful Objects *Reality Warping *Summoning - summoning contract *Wish Granting Empathic Power Randomization : Zero can gains random powers based on her emotions, such as offensive abilities if angered, defensive abilities if frightened, emotion-based abilities if feeling love,etc. *'Anger' - Offensive Abilities **Disintegration **Energy Breath **Feral Mind **Physical Augmentation **Transitional Phasing Beam *'Enlightenment' - Understanding/ascension Abilities **Absolute Sight **Codification/Decodification **Formula Manifestation **Morality Viewing **Reality Hacking **Self-Existence Manipulation *'Love' - Emotion-based Abilities **Emotion Manipulation **Empathy **Love Empowerment **Love Manipulation *'Fear' - Defensive Abilities **Fear Manipulation **Fearful Scream **Invulnerability **Reactive Adaptation **Ultimate Intangibility *'Rage' - Destructive Abilities **Berserker Physiology **Destructive Energy Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Rage Manipulation **Size Manipulation **Wave Motion Blast *'Compassion '- Good Abilities **Compassion Manipulation **Force-Field Manipulation **Lightside View **Purification **Sanctification *'Greed '- Storage Abilities **Absorption *'Will' - Enhancement Abilities **Ability Transcendence **Control Negation **Indomitable Will *'Grace '- Healing Abilities **Healing Energy Manipulation **Flawless Restoration **Regenerative Healing Factor **Resurrection *'Tranquility '- Unifying-based Abilities **Bond Manipulation **Empathic Element Manipulation **Instilled Knowledge **Nature Unity **Unimind *'Happiness' - Peaceful/Fun Abilities **Entertainment Materialization **Flight Manipulation **Peace Inducement **Serenity Inducement *'Sadness/Grief' - Diaphanous/Impairment Abilities **Binding **Isolation **Penance Stare **Psionic Signal Placement *'Hate' - Evil Abilities **Corruption Inducement **Counter-Force Manipulation **Demonic Power **Destruction **Hatred Manipulation/Empowerment *'Anticipation' - Foresight **Clairvoyance **Death Sense **Intuitive Precognition **Supernatural Hearing **Precognitive Speech *'Courage' **Ambition Manipulation **Belief Dependent Physiology **Fear Masking/Fearlessness **Upgrading Subordination *'Nostalgia' **Event Recreation **Memory Manipulation **Past Manipulation **Time Travel *'Desire' **Creation **Desire Manipulation **Psionic Image Projection **Subconscious Manifestation **Wish Granting Power Randomization : Zero can gain powers at random either switching one power with another or accumulating multiple powers over time. *She can only hope to get the power her desire at that particular moment, hence it is random. *She can give any random power to any subject via Power Bestowal, or that if she get it by chance to use this power. *She can have any power randomly when she is ready to use it on an opponent. *She can possess multiple random powers at one time. *She can also alter physical properties, including size and strength. *She can randomly deflect any powers directed at them. *She can randomly have both physical or mental powers. Conquest (White Horsemen): 'Zero can acquire the devastating and apocalyptic powers of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *Celestial Arrows *Conquest Embodiment *Conquest Empowerment *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Archery *Enhanced Charisma *Halo Generation *Light Manipulation *Subordination Manipulation Equipment '?? Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts